


Greasers

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Community: bandombigbang, Doodles, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a town where nothing ever happens. But the people who live there love it regardless. (bbb art!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greasers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nowhereville](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500323) by [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Author's art post on lj](http://turps33.livejournal.com/1167762.html)


End file.
